


End the argument

by OfficiallyAyden



Category: D.k/ Twinkie
Genre: Arguing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Love, LGBT, M/M, Makeup Twinkie and D.K hate eachother, Post-The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyAyden/pseuds/OfficiallyAyden
Summary: D.K and Twinkie hate eachhother and everyone is getting tired of it so they make up a plan to lock the two in a room alone expecting them to get along but sees a little more than that.





	End the argument

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairing

Twinkie's pov

D.k said" You're always complaining" I said"and you're always being a jerk" D.k said"I won't have to act like a jerk if you'd shut up for once" I said"And I'd shut up if you'd leave me the fuck alone for once". Dominic said "Enough, both of you" Letty said" Why in the hell do you two continuously argue everyday" D.k said" because shorty always complains" I said"Go to hell jerk" He smirked at me and said"Where do you think I came from".

Letty said"Guys"Dominic said"Both of you are acting like children". Sean said"Wait can't we just get the two to like talk"Mia said"With the way their acting I doubt we can get them to even look at each other". Roman said" or y'all just lock they crazy asses in a room together by themselves until they solve there little problem ".

p>Dominic smirked at me and said" You know that isn't a bad idea" My eyes widened and I said"Hell no I'd rather die". When Roman suggest that Dominic locks me in a room with Takashi I had to restrain myself from punching Roman . Mia said"Look you to need to to talk"Before I could respond everyone ran out of the room and locked the door on the outside leaving me with the handsome but annoying Takashi like what the hell. D.K said"So why are you always acting like a brat".

I said"The same reason why you always act like a ass"He chuckled and walked towards me with a smirk on his face causing me to step back until my back hit the wall. He put both of his hands in the side of my head,pinned me to the wall and said" U must not recognize the things a person like me could do to someone like you" I said"Nothing"

He wrapped his hand around my neck lightly and said"Such a bad attitude"He lifted me up causing me to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He whispered in my ear"Let's see what we can do about it". He smashed his lips onto mines and kissed me. I kissed back and softly moaned. D.k traced his hands up my sides causing me to arch my back. 

He then started kissing down my neck leaving hickeys.I moaned"Takashi" He smirked and kept nibbling on my neck and then he took his shirt off revealing his six pack. I pulled him closer to me by his belt and kissed him again he kissed me back and lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I denied but then he grabbed my ass roughly causing me to gasp giving him the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance and he won obviously.

I started to unbuckle his belt when I heard"HOLY SHIT" We turned out direction towards the door and saw Mia,Dominic,Brian,Roman,Sean,Han,and Letty looking at us with shocked faces. Dominic said"Argument ended"I nodded and Sean yelled"Use protection" as everyone left and me and Takashi continued our makeout session.

.......Sorry it's short but I'll be making more my little princes and princesses.


End file.
